Suvil
Suvil jest Toa Dźwięku z Południowego Kontynentu. Biografia Początek U zarania wszechświata, Suvil mieszkał w wiosce Koniec Drogi na Południowym Kontynencie. Jednak wkrótce został porwany przez Makutę Marachela i przeszedł pranie mózgu. Makuta uczynił z niego swojego sługę i, między innymi, nasłał do wymordowania kilku wiosek Matoran. Po nieznanym czasie Suvilowi udało się uwolnić spod wpływu Makuty i uciekł na Południowy Kontynent, stracił również pamięć, oprócz swojego imienia. Tułał się nie wiadomo jak długo, aż trafił do wioski Matoran Dźwięku, gdzie Turagą był Declan, który go przygarnął. Była to ta sama wioska, z której Makuta zabrali Vastariusa, przyszłego następcę Suvila jako ich sługi. Matoran i Turagę zastanawiała amnezja De-Matoranina i jego umiejętność walki, którą przewyższał wszystkich w wiosce, nawet najlepszego dotychczas Jaina. Trapiły go też koszmary, pełne krwi i ognia, echo służby u Marachela. Z czasem, Suvil stał się prawą ręką Turagi, zastępując na tym stanowisku Vastariusa. Declan pokazał mu skryty pod swoją chatą tunel z nieużywanym Kanistrem Toa i zabezpieczony Kamień Toa. Suvil zrobił z nich użytek, gdy wioskę napadły Zyglaki, często spotykane w tym terenie. Matoranie byli osaczeni, a tunel był jedynym wyjściem. Suvil odblokował go, wchodząc do Kanistra i aktywując go. Zabrał też Kamień Toa, który przemienił Matoranina. Podziemny szyb wyrzucił go do morza i Kanister płynął dalej, aż zatrzymał się na Artakhce, legendarnej wyspie. Wyczerpanego podróżą Suvila wyrzuciło na brzeg, jako Toa. Znalazł go Artahka, władca wyspy. Pomógł mu wrócić do zdrowia, ale zablokował niektóre wspomnienia, chcąc zrobić z Toa swojego wojownika, czempiona. Wykreował również pozory, że to on sam stworzył Toa Dźwięku, od podstaw i nadał życie. Suvil miał pełnić rolę wojownika w walce z siłami Bractwa Makuta. Nim jednak wyruszył na misję, przeszedł trwające kilka miesięcy szkolenie, poszło mu tak szybko dzięki zachowanym z przeszłości umiejętnościom walki. Jego trenerami byli Skakdi Eseren, Thoudka CaeTia a nawet sam Artakha. Otrzymał Kanohi Calix, Maskę Zręczności i miecz "Krzyk". Gdy Toa Szeptu, jak określił go Artakha, zdał wszystkie testy, dzień przed pierwszą misją, Artakha zaprowadził go do Kaplicy Mata Nui, by ten wybrał sobie imię. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Toa podał swoje prawdziwe miano. Artakha, w ramach ostatecznego testu, nakazał Mrocznym Łowcom znaleźć i zabić Suvila. Gdyby Toa Dźwięku zginął, oznaczałoby, że trening zdał się na nic. Gdyby zaś zabił ścigających, wydałby na siebie kolejny wyrok śmierci, tym razem bezpośrednio od Łowców. Tym samym, byłby zależny od Artakhi i jego ochrony. Za Suvilem wyruszyli dwaj Łowcy, Vhanit Fergen i zmutowany Matoranin Jain, pochodzący z tej samej wioski. Jednakże, ten drugi stracił wspomnienia ze względu na przemianę i bardziej przypominał bestię niż Matoranina. Misje dla Artakhi Rean Jego pierwszą misją było zajęcie się Steltianinem Reanem z miasta Kenn na Stelcie. Było to trudne zadanie, gdyż strzegli go Złoci, niebezpieczni i zaprawieni w bojach wojownicy, pozbierani przez Reana z różnych aren. Gdy Suvil dotarł do Kenn, podczas publicznej egzekucji jakiegoś robotnika wszczął bunt, zranił dwóch Złotych i poprowadził rozwścieczony tłum ku pałacowi Reana. Wkrótce zabił wszystkich strażników, udało mu się to dlatego, że Skakdi byli zbyt wielkimi indywidualistami i nie potrafili współdziałać. Następnie Artakha poprzez niego obalił bariery umysłowe Steltianina i gdy Suvil użył na nim Rhotuka Posłuszeństwa, teleportował go. Toa natomiast zaczął szukać łajby, którą mógł opuścić Kenn. Przekonał kapitana statku, że zniszczy wieżę z łańcuchem blokującym port i gdy wieża runęła, odpłynął. Tym samym, choć o tym nie wiedział, zgubił ścigających go dwóch Mrocznych Łowców. Później Suvil kilkukrotnie odwiedzał Kenn, jako że miał tu swoją siedzibę Casar, jeden z najlepszych informatorów we Wszechświecie, a Toa Szeptu korzystał z jego usług. Hegemor z Krwawej Kompanii Po jakimś czasie Suvil otrzymał rozkaz zlikwidowania lidera organizacji przestępczej na Stelcie, Krwawej Kompanii, Hegemora. Po kilku dniach obserwacji, Toa zaatakował, gdy cel się tego nie spodziewał. W krótkim pojedynku zabił Steltianina, a następnie uciekł z siedziby Kompanii, przy okazji zabijając kilku Krwawych. Później zaszył się w pewnej knajpce, w której spotkał Neomara Błękitnego, pisarza i swojego przyszłego dobrego przyjaciela. Niestety, zastępca Hegemora - Archel, wraz z oddziałem znalazł go. Początkowo Toa Szeptu chciał uciekać, ale Neomar nakłonił go do przyjęcia rękawicy. Wywiązała się walka, w której nieomal stracili życie. Udało im się pokonać Archela; Neomar go zastrzelił, lecz opłacili to kilkoma złamaniami i mnóstwem siniaków. Skakdi Nefeta Kilka lat później otrzymał zlecenia na Skakdi Nefeta bytującego w niewielkiej wiosce na Południowym Kontynencie, Końcu Drogi. Suvil nie pamiętał, że to właśnie stąd pochodził, podwójna amnezja zrobiła swoje. Zakazianin, razem ze swoimi ludźmi, chwytali i eksperymentowali na mieszkających tam Matoranach. Toa Szeptu nie wiedział, że działali na zlecenie Makuty Marachela, jego dawnego pana. Wolność zachował tylko jeden, Ko-Matoranin Kolda. Do Końca Drogi dotarł podczas śnieżycy, więc postanowił przeczekać ją w karczmie. Niestety okazało się to pułapką i dostał się do lochów Nefeta. Wkrótce po tym, poddano go torturom, podczas których wyjawił prawdę o misji. Kilka godzin później jedna ze Skakdi, Psioniki, chciała dostać mu się do umysłu, lecz dzięki pomocy Artakhi udało mu się zwyciężyć, masakrując jej umysł. Wkrótce potem wraz z Ko-Matoraninem Koldą uciekł z celi, po czym oszczędził cierpień mutowanym Matoranom i zabił kilku Skakdi, po raz pierwszy w swoim użyciu używając dźwiękowego tornada. Okazało się, że niektórych Matoran mógł uratować, gdyby przybył na miejsce trochę wcześniej, np. nie dając się złapać. Rozgoryczony i zły na siebie stoczył walkę z samym Nefetem, wzmocnionym specjalnymi implantami, i wyszedł z niej zwycięsko, chociaż odniósł ciężkie rany. Umarłby, gdyby nie pomoc Koldy. Później wraz z Matoraninem opuścił wioskę. Po drodze spotkał się z prześladującymi go Mrocznymi Łowcami i prowadzonym przez nich oddziałem Matoran, przekonanych, że Suvil jest mordercą, lecz ogłuszywszy ich, Toa Dźwięku udało się uciec. Jakiś czas później, Toa i Matoranin rozdzielili się. Nie sądzili, że ich drogi jeszcze się zejdą. Toa Sira Pół roku później Suvil otrzymał zlecenie zajęcia się drużyną Toa terroryzującą szlak handlowy na Południowym Kontynencie i kilka leżących na nim wiosek. Po uprzednim rozpoznaniu i zdobyciu dodatkowej broni, Toa Szeptu ruszył do walki z ciemiężycielami. W błyskawicznym tempie pokonał całą drużynę Toa, gdy okazało się, że to była iluzja, a drużyna liczyła tylko Toa Psioniki i Toa Ognia. Przy pomocy Matoranina Vouksa, udało mu się uwolnić z pułapki i następnie zabić Toa. Gdy wrócili do wioski, wyprawiono przyjęcie na cześć Suvila. Później Toa odbył długą rozmowę z Ga-Matoranką Kuri, która kwestionowała jego metody działania jako Toa, twierdząc, że bohaterowie nie powinni zabijać. Następnego dnia, gdy wyjeżdżał, do wioski przybył Toa Anazis, cierpiący na amnezję i szukający Toa Psioniki, która miała przebywać w tej okolicy i być może zdołałaby przywrócić jego wspomnienia. Suvil wyjawił, że zabił ją, po czym obaj Toa wdali się bójkę, za którą zostali wygnani z wioski. Odjechali razem, po drodze nawiązali nić przyjaźni. Vhanit Później, Suvil trafił na wyspę Vhanit, gdzie miał zlikwidować przywódcę szajki zabójców. Wiedząc, że będzie to trudne zadanie, już na wyspie poszukał pomocy. Znalazł pewnego Toa Światła i złodzieja, Kane'a. Nie dogadywali się, już na początku Kane spróbował okraść Suvila. Podał mu jednak wskazówki dotyczące willi ofiary, ale była ona zbyt dobrze strzeżona i ranny Toa Dźwięku musiał się wycofać. Zaatakował kilka dni później, tym razem z Kane'em, który miał ukraść coś będącego w posiadaniu ofiary. Suvil stawiał czoła przywódcy zabójców, ale był bliski przegranej, gdy pojawił się Kane i zabił zabójcę. Jednakże, Toa następnie znowu się pokłócili, co poskutkowało Kane'em zrzuconym z dachu. Od tego czasu serdecznie się nie cierpieli. Kerhes Jakieś dwadzieścia lat po pokonaniu Toa Sira, Suvil otrzymał zadanie od Artakhi, tym razem nietypowe. Miał znaleźć Toa Ognia Kerhesa, jego poprzednika na stanowisku wojownika Artakhi, który porzucił swoją misję i przekonać go do powrotu. Pierwsze spotkanie z Kerhesem zakończyło się bójką i utratą przytomności przez Suvila. Później, Toa Ognia zgodził się, że wróci, jeśli Toa Dźwięku pomoże mu odbudować jedną z wiosek Matoran i rozprawić się z pustoszącymi sporą część Południowego Kontynentu Czarnymi Jeźdźcami. Obiecał też w międzyczasie podszkolić Suvila w walce wręcz, widząc jego braki podczas bójki. Suvil, nie mając innego wyboru, zgodził się. Dwaj czempioni Artakhi pracowali, trenowali i rozmawiali o swoich przygodach. Suvil dowiedział się, że Kerhes słyszał już o niektórych jego wyczynach, nawet tropił go przez pewien czas. Zdziwiony, odkrył również, że Toa Ognia znał Kuri, która tak zirytowała Suvila. Toa Dźwięku zwierzył się Kerhesowi z wydarzeń w Końcu Drogi, które wciąż prześladowały wojownika. Po jakimś czasie, obaj Toa nawiązali nić porozumienia i zaprzyjaźnili się, Kerhes pełnił rolę mentora Suvila. Jednak obaj różnili się w niektórych kwestiach, takich jak zabijanie wrogów. Toa Ognia wolał ich oszczędzać, raniąc i okaleczając, dając szansę na poprawę swojego życia. Suvil uważał, że było na to za późno i uśmiercał przeciwników. Obaj jednak zgadzali się w kwestii, że trzeba zabić Czarnych Jeźdźców. Tak jak Vastatorusa, Toa Cienia, pirata i zbuntowanego sługę Bractwa Makuta, który plądrował rozmaite wybrzeża. On również był czempionem Artakhi, pierwszym na tym stanowisku, ale opuścił je najszybciej. Kerhes wyznał, że już przedtem zmierzył się z Toa Cienia, na zlecenie Artakhi. Po długim pościgu pokonał go, ale nie był w stanie zabić rozbitego stratą ukochanej kobiety i upokorzonego na oczach załogi kapitana. Zostawił go, by ten się wykrwawił. Jednak jak się okazało, Vastatorus przeżył i niedawno powrócił. Kerhes pragnął dokończyć zadanie. Suvil znowu zgodził się mu pomóc. Gdy Toa odbudowali wioskę, stoczyli kolejny sparring, podczas którego Suvil po raz pierwszy pokonał i przy okazji ciężko zranił Kerhesa. Jakby tego było mało, do wioski w tej chwili przybyli czterej z ośmiu Czarnych Jeźdźców. Jeden z Matoran zaproponował by Suvil uciekał, ale Toa Szeptu nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Czuł, że musi zostać i walczyć, by choć trochę odkupić swoje winy za to, co wydarzyło się w Końcu Drogi. Pomimo problemów, między innymi zniszczeniem miecza Suvila, on i Kerhes uśmiercili wszystkich jeźdźców i poznali lokalizację ich siedziby. Do wioski przybył oddział zbrojnych Matoran wysłanych na pomoc Kerhesowi, którzy oznajmili, że druga połowa Jeźdźców również nie żyje; Toa szybko ich zgarnęli i pogalopowali w kierunku twierdzy Jeźdźców. Suvil nie zauważył, że z Matoranami przybyli Jain i Fergen, nadal go tropiący. Nie wiedział, że Fergen pała żądzą zemsty za jego degradację w skutek niezrealizowania zlecenia i uciekł z Odiny wbrew woli The Shadowed One. On i Jain tymczasowo przyłączyli się do walki przeciwko Jeźdźcom, by zyskać szansę na zbliżenie się do Suvila. Podczas drogi, okazało się, że Kerhes ma dla Suvila jeszcze jedną prośbę. Pokazał mu Kamień Toa i poprosił, by ten wręczył go Kuri, jeśli Toa Ognia coś się stanie. Kerhes otrzymał go od Zakonu Mata Nui, ale nie przekazał go Matorance, nie chcąc niszczyć jej życia. Bohaterowie dotarli do siedziby Jeźdźców, Twierdzy Stygeberg. Wrota do niej otworzył im Matoranin, który przedostał się do środka razem z łupami zrabowanymi przez Jeźdźców. W zamku nikogo nie było, oprócz pewnego Ko-Matoranina, który twierdził, że był jeńcem bandytów i zmutowanych bestii. Suvil podobne widział w podziemiach willi Nefeta w Końcu Drogi. Ko-Matoranin zdawał się być bardzo zaskoczonym widokiem Toa Dźwięku, ale szybko opuścił grupę. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był to zakamuflowany Makuta Marachel, który odpowiadał również za nękanie Południowego Kontynentu. Makuta wymknął się, a twierdza, po wyniesieniu z niej łupów i zwróceniu właścicielom, miała zostać doszczętnie zniszczona. Suvil i Kerhes wrócili do swojej wioski, gdzie czekał już na nich Fergen z karabinem. Wystrzelił w Toa Dźwięku, ale jego przyjaciel zepchnął go z linii ognia, samemu zostając śmiertelnie rannym. Suvil, zmotywowany przez Kerhesa i korzystając z jego miecza, pokonał Fergena, ale oszczędził go i nakazał odejść. Mroczny Łowca uciekł czym prędzej, całkiem zdruzgotany. Wtedy przemówił Jain, który stopniowo po mutacji odzyskiwał zdolność logicznego myślenia i artykułowanej mowy, i zapytał, czy Suvil pamięta Turagę i wioskę De-Matoran. Gdy okazało się, że nie, poradził Toa Dźwięków, by ten zabił Vastatorusa, po czym odszedł. Kerhes umarł, jego obrażenia były zbyt poważne, nawet gdyby próbować użyć Mocy Toa. Suvil, z jego mieczem, od razu nieroztropnie popędził do wioski Kuri, tylko pobieżnie lecząc rany odniesione w walce z Fergenem. Przez to, zemdlał podczas podróży i spadł z siodła, będąc bliski śmierci. Uratował go Artakha, lecząc i przy okazji teleportując w pobliże celu jego podróży. Przyznał się, że okłamał i wykorzystał Suvila, wyjawił prawdę, że Toa wylądował na brzegu jego wyspy w Kanistrze oraz że to on wynajął morderców. Wściekły i zdruzgotany Suvil wyparł się go, odrzucając wszelką jego pomoc i przeklinając. Cały jego świat się zawalił. Wioska Kuri była zniszczona i opuszczona przez Matoran, a w niej Toa Dźwięku spotkał Vastatorusa i kilku jego ludzi. Dwaj czempioni odbyli krótką rozmowę, Vastatorus wyraził żal ze śmierci Kerhesa; sam chciał go zabić. Następnie, nieprzygotowany Suvil zaatakował Toa Cienia, za co zapłacił srogą karę. Vastatorus zmasakrował go, okaleczył prawą rękę, odebrał miecz Kerhesa i Kamień Toa, obiecując, że przekaże go Kuri. Następnie opuścił wioskę, zostawiając Toa Szeptu na śmierć. Upadek Jednak Suvil nie zamierzał się poddawać i, zużywając spore pokłady Mocy Toa, częściowo się uratował. Znaleźli go Matoranie, którzy przybyli do wioski po zapomniane rzeczy. Był wśród nich Vouks. Wspólnymi siłami, odratowali Toa Dźwięku i pomogli stanąć na nogi. Toa Szeptu chciał zemścić się na Vastatorusie, ale brakowało mu środków, a jego prawa ręka, której używał do walki, była niesprawna. Toa wałęsał się po Kontynencie, zarabiając na życie jako pseudo-gladiator w zatęchłych spelunach. By przeżyć, został nawet zmuszony do sprzedaży swojej zbroi, którą zostawił w lombardzie. Osiadł wreszcie w karczmie Skakdi Eroga, gdzie często toczył boje z Zakazianinem Malgiem. Przez lata, coraz częściej topił smutki w alkoholu, staczając się. Odbicie Kuri W tym stanie znalazł go Kolda, już jako Toa Lodu i pełnoprawny członek Zakonu Mata Nui. Wyjawił mu, że potrzebuje jego pomocy w zabiciu Vastatorusa i uwolnieniu Kuri z twierdzy Makuty Marachela na Zakazie. Okazało się, że Ga-Matoranka tak naprawdę była Av-Matoranką i teraz stała się Toa, przetrzymywaną przez Makutę, który najpewniej chciał zrobić z niej broń. Suvil, początkowo niechętny, po wyrzutach Koldy i informacji o Kuri postanowił mu pomóc. Czuł się winny, że nie spełnił obietnicy Kerhesa. Nie zamierzał za to walczyć z Vastatorusem, pamiętając, co Toa Cienia mu zrobił. Towarzyszka Koldy, dysponująca mocą leczenia, zregenerowała uszkodzoną rękę Toa Szeptu. Rozmowę przerwał atak kilku napastników, którzy chcieli schwytać Toa Dźwięku. Suvil i Kolda sprawnie ich pokonali, okazało się, że Toa Lodu był w posiadaniu Pogromcy, miecza Kerhesa, który Vastatorus odebrał Suvilowi. Jak się okazało, człowiek Koldy wykradł go ze Zdobywcy, okrętu pirata. Dwaj Toa od zabójców dowiedzieli się, że jakiś Makuta wyznaczył nagrodę za złapanie i dostarczenie Suvila do jego twierdzy na Zakazie. Przyjaciele doszli do wniosku, że był to Marachel, który miał już Kuri. To utwierdziło Suvila w przekonaniu, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Przed wyruszaniem w drogę, należało zebrać drużynę, ale kompani Koldy z Zakonu okazali się niekompetentni w walce z najemnikami i Suvil ich odprawił. Toa musieli najpierw odzyskać zbroję Suvila, która trafiła do willi Vortixx Sheryi. Toa Dźwięku musiał najpierw przebić się przez ochronę Vortixx, zapewniając jej rozrywkę. Potem obu Toa nakarmiono i przenocowano, obdarowano również zapasami na drogę. Ponadto, okazało się że ludzie Sheryi naprawili zbroję Suvila, która swoje najlepsze lata miała dawno za sobą. Następnie, Toa rozpoczęli wyprawę. Śledztwo Podczas drogi, dwaj Toa natknęli się na zwłoki nieznanego Toa Dźwięku, który niósł wiadomość dla Turagi Declana. Imię to wtedy nic nie mówiło Suvilowi. Oględziny wykazały, że zabił go Skakdi uzbrojony w ząbkowane ostrze. Niedługo potem, podróżnicy natknęli się na Eserena, byłego nauczyciela szermierki Suvila. Nosił on ząbkowany miecz, ale Suvil nie chciał uwierzyć, że to on był zabójcą. Toa wyjawili Skakdi cel swojej podróży, na co ten oznajmił, że CaeTia, inna nauczycielka Suvila, miała już styczność z Vastatorusem. Podczas nocy, Suvil zniknął, a Kolda skonfrontował Eserena. Okazało się jednak, że za zabójstwo tamtego Toa i porwanie byłego czempiona Artakhi odpowiedzialni byli dwaj Mroczni Łowcy, którzy tak naprawdę wzięli zabitego Toa za Suvila i dlatego go zaatakowali. Kolda i Eseren dogonili ich wespół z Suvilem pokonali. Toa Dźwięku darował im życie i odprawił do The Shadowed One. Wyjawił tez Koldzie, że poluje na niego nie tylko Makuta; Mroczni Łowcy atakują go od lat, chcąc zrealizować wyrok śmierci. Następnie Skakdi opuścił Toa, a ci udali się do Toa Kamienia Anazisa, z którym pobił się Suvil w wiosce Kuri. Halabardnik od razu zdecydował się do nich przystać, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Niedługo potem, spotkali kolejnego Mrocznego Łowcę, który stwierdził, że The Shadowed One żąda rozmowy z Suvilem. Toa Dźwięku, nie mając innego wyboru, został teleportowany na Odinę, gdzie odbył z przywódcą Łowców rozmowę. Okazało się, że obaj najemnicy którzy przed laty ścigali Suvila zostali uznani za martwych, z rąk Toa Szeptu, co zgodnie z kodeksem Łowców, oznaczało śmierć. Suvilowi udało się jednak przekonać władcę Odiny, że to nie jego sprawka i zawarł umowę o anulowanie zlecenia na jego głowę. Obiecał zabić dla The Shadowed One Makutę Marachela, jako że Łowcy byli w stanie wojny z Bractwem. Ponadto, musiał również uśmiercić Vastatorusa, który robił się niebezpieczny dla wpływów Mrocznych Łowców i dostarczyć The Shadowed One jego głowę. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców, w geście dobrej woli, na czas misji postanowił dać do zrozumienia wszystkim, że nagroda za głowę Suvila jest nieaktualna i chronić przed atakami skrytobójców. Potem, Toa Szeptu został przeniesiony z powrotem do towarzyszy. Odzyskanie pamięci Dotarli oni do wioski Turagi Declana, gdzie pękła jedna z barier w umyśle Suvila i odzyskał on wspomnienia do czasu przybycia do osady. Czuł się, jakby odnalazł dom. On i Turaga podzielili się informacjami na temat Vastatorusa, Toa dowiedział się, że pirat dawniej był prawą ręką Declana, czyli ponownie jego poprzednikiem. Turaga poprosił go również, by zabił Toa Cienia. Ponadto, w wiosce spotkali dwóch Toa, Ognia - Raverisa i Roślinności - Daeryla, którzy chcieli się do nich przyłączyć. Jak się okazało, Vastatorus zabił obu ich Turaga i skradł ich zdekapitowane głowy. Declan wyjawił, że ci Turaga należeli do jego dawnej drużyny. Toa wydedukowali, że był to element zemsty Toa Cienia za porzucenie przez Turagę. Młodzi Toa szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z pozostałymi i zostali włączeni do drużyny. Już niedługo potem mieli okazję się wykazać, w starciu z kolejnymi najemnikami chcącymi schwytać Suvila. Dotarli nad wybrzeże, gdzie czekał na nich już człowiek Koldy, którym okazał się być Kane, ten sam co na Vhanit. Pomimo sprzeciwów i nieufności Suvila, Toa Światła został przyjęty do zespołu, jako że ktoś musiał przeszkolić Kuri we władaniu swoim żywiołem. Kane wyznał Suvilowi, że to właśnie on wykradł jego miecz ze statku Vastatorusa. Kolda podzielił się z towarzyszami informacjami o zamku Makuty i ocenił, że potrzebują potężnego kompana, dysponującego silnym żywiołem. Suvil uznał ponadto, że muszą przekonać do ataku na twierdzę Marachela armie zwaśnionych Północy i Południa Zakazu, od wieków trwających w stanie wojny. Zaokrętowawszy się na statku "Krzywy Rumpel", załoga wyruszyła wreszcie do ojczyzny Skakdi. Od czasu odzyskania wspomnień, Suvila zaczęły nawiedzać te same koszmary co przed laty. Podróż na Zakaz Widząc, że lista osób, którym obiecał śmierć Vastatorusa się wydłuża, Suvil opuścił towarzyszy i samotnie udał się do Kenn, gdzie miała miejsce jego pierwsza misja, w celu zdobycia informacji więcej informacji o piracie a także o zakaziańskim Makucie i jego twierdzy, od mieszkającego tam Steltianina Casara. W mieście okazało się, że powrócił Rean, obiekt pierwszego zadania Suvila i przejął władzę. Toa czym prędzej odnalazł informatora, po drodze na jednym ze straganów po okazyjnej cenie kupując dobrej jakości sztylet. Casar zgodził się mu pomóc, poprosił jednak, by poczekał na zewnątrz. Jednakże, w tej chwili do zakładu Casara wpadł zabójca, Toa Grawitacji imieniem Valar, zabił informatora i zabrał informacje na temat Makuty. Suvil nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić i stanął z nim do walki. Starcie było długie i ciężkie, Toa Dźwięku był już bliski zwycięstwa, gdy jego przeciwnik wykonał niespodziewany manewr i przebił go mieczem, pokonując. W tej samej chwili, na miejscu pojawił się Vastatorus z grupką kilku swoich ludzi i odebrał informacje od zabójcy, w zamian wręczając mu kuferek kosztowności. Obiecał też Suvilowi, że jeśli ten znowu wejdzie mu w drogę, to zginie. Na szczęście, nie dostrzegł on Pogromcy, miecza, którym operował Toa Szeptu, odrzuconego w trakcie walki. On i jego ludzie odeszli, a jeden ze strażników miejskich postrzelił w plecy Toa Grawitacji. Suvil, chcąc przedostać się przez tłum gapiów, rozrzucił nagrodę zabójcy, odwracając od siebie uwagę. Pomógł rannemu przeciwnikowi ujść z miejsca zdarzenia i zabrał go do siedziby jego Skakdi-przyjaciela, Na miejscu, po opatrzeniu ran, Suvil przekonał Valara do wzięcia udziału w jego misji, obiecując zapłatę za każdego zabitego po drodze wroga. Następnie, obaj Toa przedostali się na pokład Krzywego Rumpla, gdzie Toa Grawitacji opowiedział, jak Vastatorus zlecił mu zabicie kilku istot, które weszły mu w paradę oraz wykradzenie planów Casara. Jedną z ofiar był dotychczasowy władca Kenn, więc Toa doszli do wniosku, że pirat maczał palce w przywróceniu Reana. Jako że teraz miał on w posiadaniu plany twierdzy Marachela, Toa rozważyli, że mogą się natknąć na pirata na wyspie. Drużyna, teraz już w pełni skompletowana, kontynuowała rejs na Zakaz. Zakaz Po dotarciu na wyspę i zorganizowaniu zapasów, Toa wyruszyli na północ, w kierunku siedziby Marachela. Twierdza znajdowała się na niewielkiej wysepce przy wschodnim brzegu leżącego w centrum Zakazu jeziora, pomiędzy terytoriami Północy i Południa. Toa planowali zjednoczyć Skakdi przeciw jednemu wrogowi. Po drodze, rozlokowywali torby z zapasami, gdyby podczas odbijania Kuri coś poszło nie tak i musieli ratować się długą ucieczką. Podróż upływała im na rozmowach i treningach, aż wjechali do sporego, zrujnowanego miasta nad brzegiem jeziora, w którego okolicy grasował Tahtorak. Tam stopniowo się rozdzielali. Kolda i Daeryl ruszyli na poszukiwania południowych wojsk, a później Anazis i Raveris na pozyskanie północnych. Suvil, Kane i Valar odbili na zachód, kierując się ku twierdzy Makuty. Im bliżej niej byli, tym częstsze i wyraźniejsze stawały się koszmary Toa Dźwięku, ale on nie zdawał sobie ich natury. Zbliżyli się do twierdzy, gdy napotkali roboty zwiadowcze Marachela. Dzięki ich żywiołom, byli zdolni ukryć się przed zobaczeniem i usłyszeniem, ale nie przed potencjalną termowizją. Podjęli decyzję i zaatakowali twierdzę Makuty, nie czekając na wsparcie w postaci armii Skakdi. Podczas ataku bardzo przydał się Valara, który w pojedynkę swoją mocą wyeliminował większość robotów. Potem on i Kane przeniknęli do wnętrza zamku, gdzie Marachel torturował już Kuri. Wdali się z nim w krótką walkę i zmusili go do ucieczki. W międzyczasie, Suvil próbował przebić się przez most łączący wysepkę z resztą Zakazu, ale opór Rahkshi i sług Marachela był zbyt silny i w rezultacie Valar musiał go stamtąd zabrać. Kane został ciężko zraniony przez jednego z Rahkshi i Suvil kazał mu siebie ratować. Valar zaofiarował się, że opóźni pościg, a Suvil i Kuri mają uciekać. Zostawiając bohaterskiego Toa za plecami, dwójka opuściła pole bitwy. Ucieczka Suvil i Kuri rozpoczęli długą podróż ku ocaleniu. Jak się okazało, Kikanalo które Toa Dźwięku ukrył, zostały rozszarpane przez Rahkshi i teraz musieli podróżować na piechotę. Kuri rozpoznała Suvila i ponownie oskarżyła o odstępstwa wobec Kodeksu Toa. Były czempion Artakhi postanowił samemu trenować ją w korzystaniu z żywiołu, jako że Kane został ranny i musiał się wycofać. Toa Światła była rozbita śmiercią Kerhesa, który był również jej przyjacielem. Wywnioskowała, że skoro zabił go Fergen, ścigający Suvila, Toa Szeptu również był za to odpowiedzialny i Kuri jeszcze bardziej się od niego odsunęła. Podróż nie obyła się bez przygód. Suvil wręczył Kuri Kanohi Matatu, Maskę Telekinezy. Toa Dźwięku nie spał podczas nocy, po części by nasłuchiwać pościgu, po części bo jego koszmary robił się jeszcze bardziej nieznośne. Bardzo szybko natrafili na pierwszego wrogiego Skakdi, Kuri pokonała go podświadomym użyciem maski, a Suvil, na jej prośbę, postanowił go oszczędzić. Z czasem, początkowo nieprzyjaźnie nastawieni Toa zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać i lepiej poznawać. Suvil dowiedział się, że Kuri podjęła nieudaną ucieczkę z twierdzy Makuty, po drodze zabijając kilku Zakazian, za co trapiły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Jak dowiedziała się Kuri, były one niczym, w porównaniu do tych trapiących Suvila po jego wieloletniej służbie u Artakhi. Toa Szeptu rozpoczął szkolenie Kuri, młodej Toa bardzo szybko udało się samodzielnie aktywować maskę. Suvil wręczył jej swój sztylet, zakupiony na Stelcie, dla obrony, i również nauczył się nim posługiwać. Podczas dalszej wędrówki, stan Suvila się pogarszał, niewyspanie i zmęczenie odciskały na nim piętno. Zauważyła to Kuri i pewnego wieczoru sama postanowiła objąć wartę. Toa Dźwięku się sprzeciwił, bojąc się snu i przychodzących z nim koszmarów, ale Toa Światła już podjęła decyzję. Suvil, chcąc nie chcąc, ułożył się do snu. Senne wizje od razu zaatakowały, silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Toa tracił rozum, spotkał we śnie straszliwą istotę w czarnej masce, która gratulowała mu rzezi. Nie wiedział, że był to Marachel. Suvila uratowała go Kuri. Wyszarpnęła go z koszmaru i utuliła do snu, a potem nie opuściła go przez całą noc. Toa Szeptu wyspał się po raz pierwszy od dawna. Następnego dnia natrafili na ślady Tahtoraka, tego samego, którego wcześniej słyszał Suvil i jego drużyna. Podróż upływała im na wędrowaniu i treningu, niestety Kuri nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie Światła. Suvil postanowił opowiedzieć jej o swojej porażce w walce z Vastatorusem, wyjawił też jak udało mu się przeżyć, choć przedtem zbywał wszystkich pytających. Niedługo potem, przekroczyli linię frontu, wkraczając na terytoria Południa. Od tego czasu częściej napotykali się na zwiadowców Skakdi, których musieli unikać. Pewnego dnia dopadła ich grupa pościgowa Makuty i Toa się rozdzielili. Kuri oparzyła jednego ze ścigających Kamieniem Cieplnym, sprawiając wrażenie, że potrafi używać żywiołu. W międzyczasie, Suvil zajął się główną grupą. Udało mu się ich lekko zranić i oszołomić, gdy jeden z nich aktywował granat dźwiękowy, na który Toa nie był przygotowany. Porządnie uszkodziło to jego receptory słuchowe, ale zdołał drganiami zawalić jeden z budynków, odcinając się od ścigających, po czym pospieszył do Kuri. Toa Światła była ścigana przez jednego ze Skakdi i została przyciśnięta do muru. W ataku gniewu, aktywowała Kanohi i cisnęła napastnikiem o budynek, który na dodatek się zawalił, uśmiercając go. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z faktem, że znowu kogoś zabiła, Toa rozkleiła się i wpadła w apatię. Udało jej się wrócić do siebie, nakazując sobie być silną. Wtedy, rodzące się między nimi uczucie osiągnęło szczyt i Toa pocałowali się. Oboje dobrze rozumieli, że ich szczęście mogło trwać bardzo krótko i postanowili czerpać z niego jak najwięcej, nie ważne, jak szaleńcza wydawała się ich miłość. Kuri uznała, że by pokonać Vastatorusa, Toa Cienia musiał myśleć, że już zwyciężył. Podzieliła się tymi przemyśleniami z Suvilem, a ich gambitem miało być porwanie Kuri przez pirata, gdyby do takiego doszło. Dotarli do granicy miasta, za która była już wolność, gdy dopadli ich ścigający. Suvil, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, nakazał Kuri uciekać na zdobytym wcześniej Kikanalo, samemu stając do walki z napastnikami. Pokonał większość z nich, gdy zjawiły się Kuri i trzymająca ją za szyję Vhanitka Rutha, jedyna kobieta w grupie pościgowej. Suvil nie zamierzał się poddawać, wiedząc że groźby Vhanitki były puste, jako że Marachel chciał odzyskać Toa Światła nienaruszoną. Kuri, zgodnie z ich planem, zraniła napastniczkę swoim sztyletem i wyrwała się jej. Wtedy w stronę Suvila poleciały granat soniczny i harpun. Kuri odrzuciła ten pierwszy mocą maski, a drugi pocisk przyjęła na swoją pierś, zostając ciężko ranna. Okazało się, że Suvil zabił dźwiękowym tornadem Skakdi, który miał moc uzdrawiania. Nie chcąc stracić ukochanej, Toa Szeptu skorzystał ze swoich zapasów mocy Toa do uleczenia jej. Potem, został obezwładniony i skrępowany. Pochwyceni Toa wyruszyli w podróż powrotną, pod strażą ludzi Makuty. Podczas jednego z postojów Suvil porozmawiał z przywódcą ochrony twierdzy, Skakdi Reoffem, który okazał się być całkiem rozsądnym Zakazianinem. Od niego Toa Dźwięku dowiedział się, że Marachel nosi czarną maskę, podobnie jak istota z jego koszmaru. Wkrótce, Suvil i Kuri znaleźli się we wnętrzu zamku Makuty. Starcie z Makutą Gdy oboje Toa dostarczono przed oblicze Marachela, Suvil rozpoznał w nim postać ze swoich koszmarów. Makuta zbył pytanie Toa Dźwięku, dlaczego pragnął go pojmać. Chciał odesłać uciekinierów do swoich cel, gdy nagle zamek został zaatakowany. Suvil nie wiedział, że jego przyjaciele rzeczywiście zebrali prawie setkę Skakdi i właśnie szturmowali twierdzę. Na dodatek, zamek zaatakował Vastatorus i jego piraci. To właśnie Toa Cienia pojawił się w komnacie. Rozkuł Suvila i Kuri oraz oznajmił, że przybył zabić Makutę. W międzyczasie Suvil nakazał uciekać Kuri, która nie potrafiła użyć mocy żywiołu, więc była zbędna w walce. Posłuchała Toa Szeptu, a on, nie mając innego wyboru, połączył siły ze znienawidzonym Vastatorusem przeciw Makucie. Walczyli dzielnie, ale nie byli w stanie pokonać wyszkolonego członka Bractwa. Wydawało im się, że wygrywali, gdy okazało się, że pan zamku po prostu się z nimi bawił. Najpierw spacyfikował pirata, a potem zaatakował telepatycznie Suvila, łamiąc barierę w jego umyśle. Toa Dźwięku zalały wspomnienia z okresu matorańskiej służby u Marachela. Suvil krzyknął rozpaczliwie, przytłoczony cierpieniem i poczuciem winy. Poznał prawdę o swojej przeszłości i nie mógł tego znieść. Makuta dał mu spokój i ponownie zajął się próbującym wrócić do walki Vastatorusem. W międzyczasie, do komnaty, po walce z Ruthą, wróciła Kuri, usłyszawszy krzyk Suvila. Toa Światła chwyciła miecz Suvila - Pogromcę i zagroziła Makucie. Ten, pamiętając poprzednią taką sytuację podczas odbijania Kuri przez Valara i Kane'a, roześmiał się. Kuri, wspomagana Pogromcą, spopieliła go po dłuższej próbie sił. Przydatne były uszkodzenia w pancerzu Makuty, które spowodowali Suvil i pirat. Vastatorus, który doszedł do siebie, chciał zabić nieprzytomnego Suvila, ale Kuri ponownie mu zagroziła. Atak przeciw Makucie zużył całe jej zapasy mocy, ale Toa Cienia nabrał się na jej blef i ranny, opuścił zamek. Niedługo potem Suvil ocknął się i wysłuchał rewelacji Kuri. Zaraz potem, jedna ze ścian rozsypała się, a w dziurze pojawili się pozostali członkowie drużyny, razem z wyczerpanym Valarem, (który został pojmany przez Makutę i torturowany) i wyleczonym Kane'em. Toa Grawitacji zajął się tytanem w czarnej zbroi, który zaatakował Toa, bez problemu go unicestwiając. Na miejscu bitwy pojawił się człowiek The Shadowed One, ten sam, który przedtem skonfrontował Suvila, Anazisa i Koldę. Okazało się, że tytan był elitarnym Mrocznym Łowcą, ale Toa udało się wyjaśnić sytuację i uniknąć konsekwencji. Mroczny Łowca oznajmił, że jego przywódca oczekuje zrealizowania drugiej części zadania. Wieczorem, zmęczeni Toa leżeli i odpoczywali, oglądając zachód słońca. Następnego dnia doszczętnie zniszczyli twierdzę Marachela i wyruszyli w podróż na wybrzeże, gdzie mieli się rozdzielić. W międzyczasie, Suvil i Kuri zauważyli, że Kane był odrobinę nerwowy. Porzucili tę myśl, co okazało się brzemienne w skutki. Kuri i Kane mieli odpłynąć do nieznanej placówki Zakonu, gdzie młoda Toa Światła miała przejść szkolenie. Valar, któremu psychiczne tortury Makuty namieszały w głowie, postanowił zmienić swoje życie i odwiedzić ojczystą wyspę. Oczywiście, po odebraniu zapłaty za swoje usługi. Pozostali zaś zaczęli rozmawiać o zabiciu Vastatorusa. Suvil nauczył też Kuri, jak nawiązuje się połączenie mentalne. Nadszedł dzień wypłynięcia obojga Toa Światła. Kuri, mająca złe przeczucia, wykuła połączenie umysłowe między nią a Suvilem. Toa Szeptu obiecał, że gdyby coś się stało, odnajdzie ją. Gdy statek odpłynął, Suvil i jego przyjaciele udali się do najbliższego baru. Dzięki połączeniu, Toa Dźwięku mógł na własne oczy obserwować jak statek Zakonu zostaje zaatakowany przez Zdobywcę, okręt Vastatorusa, a Kane wydaje Kuri jego kapitanowi. Parę chwil później, w barze pojawił się ranny "w walce" Toa Światła i oznajmił, że Vastatorus uprowadził Krui. Toa Dźwięku zrozumiał, że gdyby dał po sobie poznać, że wie o zdradzie, Vastatorus również by się zorientował i szanse na odzyskanie Kuri i zabicie go drastycznie by zmalały. Dlatego tylko udał się do swojego pokoju i wyżył na meblach i ścianach. Później, przydzielił zadania drużynie. Kolda miał dowiedzieć się ile można o piracie od swoich zwierzchników, a następnie z Raverisem wyruszyć do Kenn, na Stelcie. Suvil, Anazis i Daeryl mieli odwiedzić CaeTię, byłą nauczycielkę tego pierwszego, która kiedyś pływała na statku pirata. Kane nie otrzymał żadnego zadania, Toa Dźwięku zaopatrzył go tylko w fałszywe informacje odnośnie ich planów, by Vastatorus nie podejrzewał, że są na jego tropie. Toa liczyli, że Vastatorus po tym sukcesie się odsłoni i stanie się podatny na atak. Suvil, który przedtem bał się kolejnego starcia z piratem, nie miał już wątpliwości i zdecydował się go zabić, bez względu na koszty. Polowanie na Vastatorusa Zgodnie z informacjami Eserena, trzej Toa odnaleźli CaeTię. Od niej dowiedzieli się o przeszłości i upadku Vastatorusa. Jak się okazało, ukochana Toa Cienia została zamordowana przez Zyglaki, a on nie potrafił jej obronić. Od tego czasu stał się jeszcze bardziej niestabilny. Od tego czasu, ponieważ już wcześniej zbierał głowy Turaga, byłych członków drużyny Declana, taki los spotkał starszych z wiosek Daeryla i Raverisa. Śmierć przyjaciół miała być karą dla Declana, który wydał Vastatorusa, wtedy jeszcze Vastariusa, Makuta, którzy zagrozili zagładą wszystkich mieszkańców wioski. CaeTia zdradziła także, że pirat używał specjalnego miotacza strzałek na przedramieniu oraz poił się "płynnym złotem", miksturą uodparniającą na większość znanych trucizn. Dysponował on również Kanohi Tryna i rogiem, dzięki któremu przywoływał morskiego potwora, krakena. Do głowy Suvila przyszedł pewien pomysł, który zamierzał później wcielić w życie. Opowiedział dawnej nauczycielce o swoich ostatnich przygodach, po czym podziękował za gościnę i trzej Toa odeszli. Dopłynęli na Kenn, gdzie czekali na nich Kolda i Raveris. Od nich dowiedzieli się, że Vastatorus przybył do wioski Turagi Declana i zabrał go z niej na swój okręt, po czym wysłał Toa Szeptu wiadomość, drwiąc z niego. Toa Lodu dowiedział się również, że Toa Cienia oprócz swojego Zdobywcy ma drugi okręt, na którym wozi łupy i wojowników. Suvil, który już w drodze opracował plan, rozdzielił zadania: Kolda miał załatwić ładunki wybuchowe, Raveris łódź, Anazis zdobyć informacje o straży panującego w mieście Reana. Toa Dźwięku i Daeryl udali się do kowala, gdzie stworzyli opisywany przez CaeTię miotacz strzałek i odpowiednio ukryli w pancerzu Suvila. Toa Roślinności, znający się na truciznach, zatruł pocisk mieszanką najsilniejszych znanych jemu i jego Turadze jadów Rahi. Tymczasem pozostali również wywiązali się ze swoich zadań i już wkrótce Krzywy Rumpel, łajba którą podróżowali na Zakaz, miała zostać wypełniona wybuchowymi materiałami i użyta do wysadzenia w powietrze drugiego okrętu Vastatorusa. Wieczorem Suvil podzielił się swoim planem, a następnego dnia cała piątka zaatakowała pałac Reana. Po pierwszej misji Toa Dźwięku trafił on do więzienia Zakonu za współpracę z Makuta, ale niedawno Vastatorus go uwolnił i przywrócił na dawne stanowisko. Wynajął też Valara, by zabił obecnego władcę miasta. Suvil podejrzewał, że Rean znajduje się w kontakcie z piratem i postanowił wykorzystać go, do ściągnięcia Vastatorusa w pułapkę. Drużyna bez problemu przebiła się przez straż Steltianina i dopadła do jego komnaty. Przerażony Rean, pamiętający ostatnie spotkanie z Suvilem, zgodził się na ich wszystkie warunki i udzielił wsparcia. Wezwał Vastatorusa, by ten napadł na stary statek, który miał ukraść mu coś ważnego. Dzień przed wypłynięciem, Toa poczynili ostatnie przygotowania. Raveris poprosił o rozmowę z Suvilem i wyjawił, że jego Kanohi, Maska Jasnowidzenia, zesłała mu wizję własnej śmierci na pokładzie Zdobywcy. Nie wiedział jednak, jaki los spotka pozostałych Toa. Suvil podziękował mu za wszystko i zwołał drużynę. Wyruszali. Jeszcze przed odpłynięciem, Toa Dźwięku odwiedził Reana, podziękował za wszystko i zagroził, że jeśli Steltianin się nie poprawi, to on wróci. Gdy byli już na morzu, Suvil poprosił przyjaciół, żeby w razie złego obrotu spraw, uwolnili Nova Blast i zakończyli to wszystko. Nie zamierzał pozwolić Vastatorusowi się wymknąć. Gdy zbliżyli się do statków pirata, Toa zeskoczyli z łajby i zanurkowali, po czym ukryci za burtą Zdobywcy wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Toa Cienia posłał drugi ze statków by zbadać opuszczoną łajbę. Okazało się, że wraz z Vastatorusem był Kane, który teleportował się na Rumpel i rozpoznał go jako okręt, którego używali. Już krzyczał, że to pułapka, gdy Suvil aktywował detonator. Eksplozja zniszczyła drugi statek pirata i lekko uszkodziła Zdobywcę. Nie było wiadomo, czy Kane przeżył. Toa dokonali abordażu Zdobywcy i stanęli oko w oko ze znienawidzonym Vastatorusem. Ten, zaprosił Suvila pod pokład, gdzie dwaj Toa mieli stoczyć decydującą walkę. Tam, znajdowała się Kuri, bita i chłostana przez Toa Cienia. Suvil uwolnił ukochaną, która postanowiła zając się Kane'em, również znajdującym się pod pokładem. Toa Dźwięku wyjawił, że wiedział o zdradzie złodzieja, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Oboje Toa Światła stanęło do walki w ładowni trupów, podczas gdy byli czempioni Artakhi ruszyli do boju. Vastatorus był wciąż osłabiony po walce z Marachelem, ponadto korzystał ze swojej Tryny, by wesprzeć swoich ludzi na górnym pokładzie trupami. Suvil wykorzystał to i niepostrzeżenie wystrzelił strzałkę, wyciszając ją mocą. Pirat został zatruty, choć sam o tym nie wiedział. Walka była wyrównana, gdy w pewnym momencie Suvil zauważył, że uzyskuje przewagę. Vastatorus, również to widząc, dezaktywował Kanohi i skupił się tylko na Toa Szeptu. Udało mu się go rozbroić i Suvil został zmuszony do walki wręcz. Po latach spędzonych w karczemnych bójkach miał w tym doświadczenie i udało mu się odzyskać miecz. Wykorzystując technikę, której nauczył go Kerhes, odciął Vastatorusowi dłoń i przechwycił jego miecz. Toa Cienia upadł przed nim na kolana, a Suvil skrzyżował oba ostrza na jego szyi. Wyznał piratowi prawdę o truciźnie i zaskoczony zdał sobie sprawę, że wobec Vastatorusa czuje już tylko żal i litość. Poznał historię Toa Cienia i zrozumiał, że ten wszystko już stracił. Suvila przed tym losem uratowali przyjaciele; Kerhes, drużyna, Kuri i Declan. Vastatorus nie miał żadnego z nich. Toa Dźwięku rozumiał to wszystko i dlatego przebaczył piratowi, po czym zabił pogodzonego z losem kapitana. Vastatorus był zbyt niebezpieczny, by pozwolić mu żyć. Uwolnił przetrzymywanego w klatce Turagę Declana i spotkał Kuri, która z trudem pokonała Kane'a, który zdołał uciec ze statku, ze sztyletem wbitym w oczodół. Toa i Turaga wyszli z powrotem na pokład, gdzie walka już dogasała. Niemal wszyscy piraci polegli, Raveris umierał po utracie ręki, a pozostali byli ranni. Wizja Toa Ognia spełniła się, ale on był już z tym pogodzonym. Toa raz jeszcze podziękowali mu za wszystko. Kolda obiecał odwiedzić wioskę Raverisa i oddać głowę jego Turagi Matoranom. Powrót do domu Wykorzystawszy starożytny róg Vastatorusa, ocaleli z bitwy wrócili na stały ląd na grzbiecie krakena. Na miejscu, w porcie na Południowym Kontynencie Suvil zniszczył róg, uwalniając bestię i mając nadzieję, że nie napadnie ona żadnej matorańskiej łodzi. Przed towarzyszami pojawił się znany już im Mroczny Łowca, gotów zabrać Suvila na Odinę. The Shadowed One przyjął gościa przed bramą swej twierdzy, Toa Dźwięku wręczył mu głowę Vastatorusa. Samą głowę, Kanohi Tryna była zniszczona. Suvil nie zamierzał pozwolić, by wpadła ona w ręce przywódcy Łowców. Toa skłamał też, że zniszczył Niszczyciela, miecz pirata. The Shadowed One następnie spopielił głowę Vastatorusa i kontrakt, którego obiektem był Suvil. Toa Dźwięku był wolny, otrzymał tylko zakaz pojawiania się na Odinie. Z powrotem w porcie, Toa Szeptu odnalazł przyjaciół w karczmie, gdzie pili za pamięć poległych. Podzielili się też planami na przyszłość, a Anazis wyznał, że przed ich wyprawą poprosił Valara o zebranie wszystkich nagród za głowę Vastatorusa. Tym samym, na każdego z czterech pozostałych przy życiu członków drużyny przypadło po sześć tysięcy widgetów. Kolda zauważył, że cała ich misja również zaczęła się od spotkania w karczmie. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, pojawili się Skakdi, twierdząc, że Toa i Turaga zajęli ich miejsca. Suvil ponownie wziął udział w karczemnej bijatyce, ale tym razem nie był już sam, byli z nim jego kompani. Następnie, wyruszyli w podróż przez Kontynent, tym razem w drugą stronę. Jak dowiedział się Kolda, wspólna akcja przeciw Makucie ociepliła stosunki Południa i Północy Zakazu, co mogło nawet przerodzić się w trwały pokój. Podczas drogi, przyjaciele stopniowo się rozjeżdżali, aż zostali tylko Declan, Suvil i Kuri. Toa Światła zgodziła się zamieszkać w wiosce ukochanego, a potem przejść odpowiedni trening. Suvil ukrył w tylko sobie znanym miejscu Niszczyciela, a Pogromcę zawiesił na ścianie swojego dawnego matorańskiego domku (a teraz jego i Kuri), nie zamierzając go używać przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. Toa Dźwięku, po latach tułaczki, odnalazł wreszcie swój spokój. Cechy i umiejętności Suvil kontroluje dźwięk, początkowo używał go bardzo prosto, ciskając we wrogów falami i strumieniami twardego dźwięku. Z czasem, nabył doświadczenia i nauczył się tworzyć "pola ciszy" zapobiegające rozchodzeniu się dźwięków poza dany obszar. Odkrył, jak kontrolować infra i ultradźwięki i wykorzystywać do subtelnych ataków. Korzystał również z generowania wysokich pisków, ogłuszających oponentów. Dzięki latom na służbie Marachela, a później treningu na Artakhce i dalszej praktyce, bardzo dobrze nauczył się walczyć mieczem i używał go jako swojej broni, co nie znaczy, że nie był niepokonany. Udowodnili to między innymi Kerhes, Vastatorus, Valar i Marachel. Wojownik dysponował barierami mentalnymi nałożonymi przez Artakhę, które jednak z latami słabły po kolejnych umysłowych bataliach. Odgradzały one również wspomnienia Suvila, które Toa z czasem odzyskiwał. Ostatnie zapory zniknęły, gdy Marachel wyjawił prawdę o jego losie. Suvilowi pozostała tylko jego silna wola i determinacja. Toa, choć sam siebie o to nawet nie podejrzewał, objawił zdolności przywódcze podczas eskapady na Zakaz. Choć szczegóły planu ustalił z towarzyszami, sam obmyślił główny zamysł. Podobnie rzecz się miała przy ataku na Vastatorusa. Suvil podczas matorańskiej służby u Makuty i praniu mózgu, nie mógł okazywać żadnych uczuć. Jednak dzięki swojej silnej woli udało mu się uwolnić i uciec, trafiając do wioski Turagi Declana. Tam nawiedzały go koszmary z "poprzedniego życia", które wróciły po odzyskaniu pamięci lata później. Declan dostrzegł w Matoraninie coś niezwykłego i uczynił go swoją prawą ręką. Suvil potwierdził ten wybór, wystrzelając się w kanistrze Toa by uratować wioskę przez Zyglakami. Zaraz po przebudzeniu na Artakhce był zwyczajnym, pogodnym Toa, ale im dłużej podróżował po świecie i napotykał okrucieństwo i śmierć, jego charakter się zmienił. Zamknął się w sobie, stał się ponury i nieco cyniczny. Najstraszliwszym ciosem były dla niego wydarzenia w Końcu Drogi. Przez to, że zwlekał z atakiem na Skakdi Nefeta, musiał później uśmiercić mutowanych w potworów Matoran. Załamał się i skrył w jeszcze grubszej skorupie, nie chcąc dopuszczać do siebie nikogo. Uraz pozostawiły także psychiczne tortury, jakich doświadczył w niewoli. W myśleniu, że zmienia się w bezdusznego potwora utwierdziła go rozmowa z Ga-Matoranką Kuri, pół roku po Końcu Drogi, a także kilka lat później poznanie swojego poprzednika, Kerhesa. Toa Ognia pomógł mu uporać się z wewnętrznymi problemami i stał się jego pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Wszystko było na dobrej drodze, ale po śmierci Kerhesa i następnie przegranej walce z Vastatorusem, której Toa omal nie przypłacił życiem, znowu się zepsuło. Zgorzkniały, tułał się bez celu po świecie. Pierwszy krok do zmiany został poczyniony, gdy zaakceptował misję uratowania Kuri. Podczas niej zdobył drużynę i ukochaną, uporał się też z trapiącymi go problemami. Rozpogodził się, stał się skupionym na swoim celu, zdeterminowanym Toa, pragnącym tylko żyć w spokoju z Kuri. Ostatecznie uporał się również z nienawiścią wobec Vastatorusa, któremu, po poznaniu jego historii, przebaczył wszystkie krzywdy. Pogodzony ze sobą, wrócił do swojej wioski, by przeżyć spokojne, szczęśliwe życie. Maska i broń Maska Suvila to Kanohi Calix, zwiększająca jego zręczność i refleks. Toa wykorzystuje ją raczej niestandardowo, zazwyczaj zwiększając swoje szanse podczas walk bronią białą. Toa początkowo korzystał z miecza imieniem "Krzyk", wykutego przez Artakhę. Jednakże po latach użytkowania uległ on zniszczeniu w jednej z walk, a Suvil niedługo potem wszedł w posiadanie Pogromcy, o wiele lepszej broni, która wzmacniała siły witalne użytkownika i wspierała moc żywiołu. Utracił ją na rzecz Vastatorusa, korzystającego z bliźniaczego miecza, Niszczyciela. Później Suvil odzyskał Pogromcę i kupił sztylet, jako wsparcie w walce. Przekazał go Kuri, która z kolei straciła go, wbijając w oko Kane'a. Od tego czasu, Suvil znowu musiał polegać tylko na Pogromcy. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Suvil jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci na wiki. * 16 września 2012 powstała niekanoniczna wersja Suvila Turagi, liczy ona 37 części. Informacje o MOCu * Finalna wersja powstała na początku 2012 roku. * Liczy 40 części. Theme * Disturbed - Indestructible Pojawienia * Toa Szeptu * Krew Krwawej Kompanii * Dobry, Zły i Toa * Oko w oko * Bez przebaczenia * Siedem Ofiar Zobacz też * Galeria: Suvil * Aku'umo' Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Dźwięk Kategoria:Self-MOC Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:Artakha Kategoria:Saga Szeptu